Decisions
by phoebecole-no.1fan
Summary: Phoebe gets involved in some things that her sisters dont like, PLZ R&R! chapter 2 is up!
1. Decisions

Disclaimer- I don't own charmed. . .I wish I did but. . .then again don't we all. . .yea all that good stuff. . .  
  
(¨`·.·´¨; Hey everyone! Well here's my story hope you enjoy!!! (¨`·.·´¨;  
*·.¸.·*  
*·.¸.·*  
  
[A/n- those are supposed to be hearts at the top. . .so if they get all messed up it cuz of the formatting on fanfiction.net.] Ok the characters ages are different than in the show so here they are and I added A LOT of ppl. Oh and Paige isn't like adopted and stuff she's their blood sister. And Phoebe is the youngest again. . .sry I keep doin dat. . .I just really liked the show the way it was when she was youngest and I cant let it go. . .lol. . .ok on with the story!  
  
Prue Halliwell- 37  
  
Piper Halliwell- 29  
  
Paige Halliwell- 27  
  
Phoebe Halliwell-15  
  
Andy Trudeau- 37  
  
Leo Wyatt- 29 (Leo clipped his wings, so he has no other charges but he still has his powers)  
  
Jake Levin- 27 (Paige's BF)  
  
Tyler Betz-16 (Phoebe's BF. . .well. . .not at first. . .but he asks her out)  
  
Darryl Morris- 34  
  
Sheila Morris- 33  
  
Keisha Daylen- 37 (Prue's BFF)  
  
Kristina Anderson- 29 (Piper's BFF)  
  
Hailey McClure- 27 (Paige's BFF)  
  
Sarah Dworetsky- 15 (Phoebe's BFF)  
  
Tara DiDonato-15 (Phoebe's BFF)  
  
Kayley Ceilman- 15 (Phoebe's BFF)  
  
Kylie Ceilman- 15- (Phoebe's BFF)  
  
Cameron Ballard- 23  
  
Kit- who cares but she's in the story so I thought I'd add her.  
  
Okay I'm finally done with characters. . .now here's the story!  
  
~*~*~*Decisions*~*~*~  
  
Prue Halliwell laid in her bed and was awakened by the sun shining in her face. She sat there for a moment and then realized what time it was. She was an hour and a half late for the auction that was today! She woke Andy up and then she shot up herself and dressed as fast as she could. Then she went into Piper's room and woke her up explaining she was late too. Piper got up as well. Next was Paige. She didn't wake up as easily, Prue eventually just gave up on her. She ran back into Piper's room where she found her getting dressed. "Hey I'm trying to get dressed here!" Piper shouted when her sister came in. "Sorry but you have to wake up Paige, ok?" Prue told her not expecting a reply. She started to leave. "No I cant I have to get ready there's a band coming to p. . ." Prue cut her off by closing the door ". . .3" Piper finished. 'Ugh! Nobody ever listens to me' Piper thought to herself. Then Prue went into Phoebe's room. She wasn't in there so Prue just assumed that she had gone to school already.  
  
Prue went downstairs and started making the coffee, but then she wondered why Phoebe hadn't wakened them up. She decided it wasn't worth it and went on with the coffee. Then she went outside to get the newspaper. Then Piper Leo and Andy all trampled down the stairs at once. "Hey guys, where's Paige?" Prue asked the three. "Oh, I couldn't wake her up so. . .I just left her alone." Piper replied. "She has a job interview today, she has to get up." Prue said. "It's not my fault she's such a hard sleeper. Why don't you just wake her up yourself?" Piper told her. "I cant I have to go to work." Prue said. "Ok well so do all of us. And Paige." Piper said back. "Ugh!" Prue complained as she trudged back up the stairs.  
  
"Paige wake up" Prue said gently when she got up to Paige's room. "Paige" although Paige was snoozing away. "Paige!" Paige didn't budge. "PAIGE!!!" Prue yelled. Paige still didn't wake up. "PAIGE WAKE UP!" Prue yelled while shaking her. Paige rolled over and just kept sleeping. "Ok that's it" Prue said as she left the room. Prue came back in with one of those blow horn thingys [a/n- I dunno what they're called] and blew it. . .that woke Paige up big time. "WHOA! What the fuck?!?!?" Paige yelled as she jumped up. "Hey! Watch your mouth!" Prue said as she walked out.  
  
Paige quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. "Good morning sunshine!" Piper squealed as Paige entered the kitchen. "Yea whatever." Paige mumbled as she put a bagel in the toaster. Then Paige took a seat next to Prue and Leo. Piper was across from her and Andy had left for work already. "So where's Phoebe?" Paige asked everyone. "Well she wasn't in her room so I figured that she went to school already." Prue answered. "Ok, I doubt it but. . ." Paige said under her breath. Everyone just ignored that comment "Ok well I have to go to work" Prue said as she got up. Paige got up too. Prue went towards the front door but before she left Paige gave her a big hug. "Bye" Paige said. "Umm bye?" Prue replied. She didn't know what to say. . .Paige was never like this. Then Paige released her. She (Paige) walked over to the toaster and got her bagel out and put butter on it. "Well I should go too." Piper said as she got up. "Oh, do you have to?" Leo whined as he got up and kissed her passionately. "Yes" Piper managed to say through Leo's kisses. Paige turned around and saw the 'show' "Ugh! Could you lay off the romance I would like to enjoy this bagel" Piper and Leo ignored her "Ok fine thanks for listening" Paige said sarcastically, she went to go sit down. Piper pushed Leo away, "Hunni I have to go to work" Leo just sighed. "Ok. . .I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too. I love you" Piper said sweetly. "I love you too" Leo said back. And with that Piper left.  
  
"Ok well I'm off. . .I have stuff to do you know. . ." Leo said. "What are you talking bout Leo? You don't have a job." Paige said trying to irritate him. "Oh sure just. . .rub it in" "Well if you don't like it then get a job!" Paige exclaimed. "Ok well. . .I'm off" she added, still trying to irritate him. She left with her half eaten bagel. But Paige's words lingered in Leo's head. 'Get a job'. So he decided to go get one. He orbed out of the house. As soon as Phoebe saw Leo's orbing particles go through the attic, she decided it was safe to go downstairs. She didn't want the others to know that she was skipping school, so she had hidden in the attic till they were all gone.  
  
After everyone had left Phoebe went downstairs and got some food. Then she decided she would go see a movie since it was too risky to stay there, especially because Leo could orb. She called her *much older* friend Cameron and asked him if he would go to the movies with her. He agreed and said that he would be there in around 10-15 minutes. Phoebe had met Cameron through her last boyfriend, Sean. Cameron was 8 years older than her, making him 23.  
  
Phoebe was waiting for Cameron to come around but he had still not come 20 minutes later. She was getting anxious partly because she was wondering where Cameron was and because she had no idea when someone was going to come home. Finally she heard him pull up and she ran outside.  
  
"Hey" Cameron said as she approached his car. "Hey yourself" Phoebe replied as she got in the car "Ok lets drive" she added. She didn't want to take the risk of someone seeing her. "So," Cameron started "Why exactly am I taking you to the movies again?" "Well I skipped school. And I didn't want to take the chance of someone coming home and catching me." Phoebe explained. "Oh, I get it, so now you're just using me" he joked. Phoebe just looked at him weird. He laughed a little. She slapped his arm playfully, "Just drive!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
When they got to the movie theatre, there weren't really any good movies playing. "Ok, so what do you want to see?" Cameron asked Phoebe. "I dunno, something funny." Phoebe replied. "No wait something romantic." Phoebe added. 'She better not be getting any ideas' Cameron thought to himself. Cameron and Phoebe had dated before, but he broke it off because Phoebe's sisters had a problem with him being so much older than her, Cameron got tired of sneaking around so he dumped her.  
  
They decided on a *romantic* movie and went to get their seats. The previews hadn't even started yet. When they sat down, Phoebe grabbed Cameron's arm and put it over her shoulders. He pulled it back, he wasn't about to let her make him do things. Phoebe fake pouted. "Fine be that way" Phoebe whispered. He grabbed her chin and started kissing her.  
  
They made out until the movie was half way over. Then they decided to leave and find something better to do. While they were in the car Phoebe asked, "So where are we going?" "You'll see." Cameron replied. They drove for about 10 minutes before Phoebe fell asleep. But 20 minutes later they came to a night club. "What are we doing here?" Phoebe asked when she woke up. "As if you don't know" Cameron replied. Phoebe didn't want to get drunk, but there was no turning back now.  
  
They went inside and took a seat near the back. "I'll go get us some drinks" Cameron said as he got up. He came back with 2 bottles of vodka. Phoebe hesitated before taking hers. The two sat a talked for a while, and before Phoebe knew it she had drunk 2 bottles and was on her third. Cameron was still on his first. "Phoebe maybe you should take it easy." Cameron said while reaching for her bottle. "No!" Phoebe practically yelled yanking her bottle away. This drew the attention of others, an employee walked over and asked for some ID from both of them, and Cameron showed the guy his drivers' license. He explained that Phoebe had left hers in the car, this was a lie of course. The guy offered to go to the car with them to get it and Cameron said that wouldn't be necessary. "I'm sorry but you two are going to have to leave" the employee said still not convinced that Phoebe was of proper age to be drinking. "Ok, fine" Cameron said picking Phoebe up and putting her over his shoulder, she struggled under his grip but couldn't get away, she was obviously too drunk to walk and he didn't want to cause any trouble.  
  
Cameron carried Phoebe to his car and set her down in the back seat, before getting in the front. She sat there and pouted for about 5 minutes then she started puking her guts out in his car. "Shit!" Cameron exclaimed. He pulled over to the side of the road and got Phoebe out of the car. It was about 2 minutes later when she finally stopped. They got back in the car. "God damnit Phoebe!" Cameron said when they were back on the road. "Look what you did to the back of my car!" he finished. "Well soooooooorrrrrrry! It wasn't my fault!" Phoebe said back. "Bullshit! You were the one drinking!" he yelled at her "Well so were you!" Phoebe shouted back. That made Cameron feel kinda bad, this was his fault, and he should have been looking after her. "I'm taking you home" Cameron said to Phoebe. "No you can't! What if someone comes home?" "I don't care" "Ugh!" Phoebe complained, she knew it was useless to try to change his mind, he was bigger and older than her and she couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do.  
  
Cameron drove her back to her place and carried her inside, cuz she wasn't gunna go willingly. After he got her in there she was trying to leave, but he wouldn't let her. He decided that he was going to have to stay to make sure she didn't go anywhere until someone else came home, because knowing Phoebe she wouldn't come back. "Oh my god! Why the hell won't you fuckin let me leave?" Phoebe yelled at Cameron. "Because I care about you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" Cameron said back. "Ok well you are not my father! I don't need you breathing down my neck for every god damn thing I do!" Phoebe yelled as she tried to get past him. He just picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She was kicking and screaming the whole way. Finally he got her up to her room and he closed the door. He was sitting by the door, making sure she didn't get out. "Look I can't do this, if someone comes home. . ." Phoebe started. "If some comes home. . .what?" Cameron taunted, urging her on. . .although he knew the answer. If her sisters knew she was skipping, not to mention drinking, shed be grounded big time. "Never mind, let's just get out of here please." Phoebe pleaded.  
  
"Ok fine but I'm going with you." Cameron stated. "Fine, let's just go." Phoebe said. Cameron took her by the waist and helped her down the stairs. But it was too late. Leo had orbed in behind them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked. . .  
  
To be continued. . . PLZ R&R!!! Tell me if I should continue cuz if you guys don't want me to  
then I won't. Please tell me if you like it. . .and if you hate it. . .w/e. . .tell me  
newayz 


	2. Confrontations

Hey everyone! Thnx 4 the reviews n stuff. . .keep em comin!  
  
~*~*~*Confrontations*~*~*~  
  
"Leo. . .what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked back, hoping he'd forget that he had asked her a question.  
  
"Phoebe you know you're supposed to be at school" Leo said accusingly. "And what is he doing here?" Leo asked pointing to Cameron. "Oh, heh. . .well you remember Cameron. . ." Leo cut her off "Yea I know who he is I want to know why he's here."  
  
"Umm, I was just leaving so. . .here I go." Cameron said heading toward the door. "Cameron please stay." Phoebe said. "Phoebe I think it's probably best if he goes." Leo said. "I really should be going" Cameron said reaching for the door knob. "No Cameron please" Phoebe said, obviously still drunk. "No, I'll see you later, bye" Cameron said shutting the door. Phoebe made a face like she was in trouble. [A/n- you all know the look I'm talking bout]  
  
"Phoebe what are you doing home?" Leo asked impatiently as they walked into the sitting room. "Ummm, I was sick" Phoebe lied, knowing he wouldn't buy it. "Phoebe, tell me the truth" he said softly yet firmly. "Well what do you want me to say?!" Phoebe replied. "I want you to tell me want you were doing home from school" Leo said, kinda raising his voice. "I told you, I was sick" "Phoebe do you really expect me to believe that?" "Yup, at least until I figure out something better" Leo just looked at her weird.  
  
"Look why don't I just take you to school, and you can deal with your sisters later" "I have a better idea, how bout you take me to school and we forget it even happened." Phoebe said hopefully. "You know that I can't do that" Leo said back. "Why not?" Phoebe whined. "Ugh!" Leo got up and walked past Phoebe, but unluckily for her, he had just taken a pretty big whiff of air. "Phoebe have you been drinking?" Leo asked "No" Phoebe lied. "Yes you have" Leo said "No I haven't!" Phoebe said. "Phoebe don't lie to me! How could you do that?! How much did you drink?" Leo asked/yelled. "I didn't drink any!" Phoebe yelled back. "Phoebe I can smell it! Who gave it to you?" Leo asked. "Nobody! Because I didn't drink anything!" "Alright I'm calling your sisters" Leo said calming down a bit. "No you can't!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Yes I can, and I am" Leo said walking away. "No they'll kill me!"  
  
"Well you should've thought about that before you started drinking, now go to your room" Leo said as he picked the phone up. "You can't tell me what to do!" Phoebe said while she grabbed the remote for the TV. "Wanna bet. . ." Leo said under his breath continuing to dial Piper's number.  
  
"Hello?" Piper said from the other line as she answered the phone. "Hi" Leo said walking into the kitchen where Phoebe couldn't hear him. "What do you want?" Piper asked after a long period of silence. "Well," Leo paused. "What!" Piper said annoyed. "Phoebe skipped school" Leo blurted out. "What?! Why?" Piper said. "I. . .don't know" Leo replied.  
  
"Well ask her!" Piper exclaimed. "I did, she won't tell me" Leo said. "Let me talk to her" Piper said after a couple seconds. "Ok, I doubt she'll talk but. . ." "Oh she'll talk, believe me" Leo walked into the sitting room and he handed the phone to Phoebe. "Who is it?" Piper heard Phoebe ask Leo. "Piper" Leo replied. Phoebe just hung up the phone as soon as Leo handed it to her.  
  
About 5 seconds later the phone was ringing again. "Hello?" Phoebe answered. "Why'd ya do it?" Piper asked demandingly, it was obvious that she was furious. "Do what?" Phoebe said innocently. "Phoebe don't play dumb with me!" Piper exclaimed, "It's not going to work!" "I didn't do anything!" Phoebe yelled trying to defend herself. "Oh my god! I can't even believe you are trying to pull this!" Piper yelled, "You know what just give the phone to Leo and go to your room, I will deal with you later." "No!" Phoebe yelled back. "you know what, I am coming home right now and when I get there you better be in your bedroom, or you are going to be in even more trouble than you are in now!" and with that Piper hung up. Phoebe sat there for a minute thinking, but then decided she should probably go to her room. So she went upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Piper hung up on Phoebe she decided to call Prue. "Hello?" Prue answered. "Hi." Piper said. "Ummm, you need to come home right now." "Why? What happened? What's wrong?" Prue asked. "Long story short. . .Phoebe skipped school and went out drinking with Cameron." Piper finished. "What?!" Prue exclaimed. "You heard me." Piper said. "Why would she do that?" Prue asked. "You don't really expect me to answer that do you?" "Ok well I'll be back as soon as I can" Prue said. "Alright, bye." "Bye"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Piper decided to call Paige. "Hello?" Paige said obviously distracted. "Hey. . ." Piper listened to Paige for a minute and heard some *unpleasant* sounds. . .well. . .for Piper anyway. "What are you doing?" Piper asked Paige. Paige responded with a moan and hung up. Piper just sat there for a minute completely grossed out. 'Ok well I guess I'll go home now. . .' Piper thought to herself. Piper grabbed her jacket and stuff and walked out the doors of P3.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe stayed in her room for a while watching Finding Nemo then decided to go get something to eat. She went downstairs but stopped abruptly because Piper was down there talking to Leo already. 'Uh oh' Phoebe though as she darted up the stair before they noticed her. Phoebe was just about to go back in her room when someone came up behind her.  
  
Phoebe tried to scream but the person had a hand clamped tightly over her mouth. Judging by the size of his hand and his strength she figured it was a man holding on to her. She was struggling to get away vigorously but then he pulled out a ceremonial knife and held it to her throat, she stopped immediately. "Now sugar, don't struggle, you know that will just make it worse." He said sweetly, he obviously knew her. After hearing his voice Phoebe knew exactly who it was. "Justin?" Phoebe said softly. By this point he was leading her into her room. She wanted to scream but she knew if she did he would kill anyone that came to her aid.  
  
"Yea baby, it's me." Justin responded as he opened her window. His grip on her was so tight she could barely breathe, but she didn't struggle, she knew very well that he was capable of using that knife, and she didn't want to take that chance. He took her outside the manor and led her to a car that was about two blocks down the road.  
  
Justin went around to the back of the car and got a set of handcuffs out of the trunk; he held Phoebe's hands behind her back and secured them with the handcuffs. Then he put her in the back seat and drove away, fast.  
  
KK PLZ R&R!!!! Tell me wut u think plz!!! And tell me if u wants me 2  
continue! 


End file.
